


You can't kill her.

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to reach God Tier, a player has to die.<br/>You don’t actually want to think about what that entails for you and Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't kill her.

It’s quiet in Derse’s moon.  
  
The only sounds are breathing, an occasional snort or chuckle or groan, and Roxy tapping at the keypad on her phone.  
You haven’t spoken to her yet. She’s laying on her quest crypt, legs hanging off the edge, arms splayed out, squinting at the screen with bubblegum pink eyes.  
You run fingers through your hair, as if that will help the pounding in your head.  
You know what’s coming next.  
In order to reach God Tier, a player has to die.  
Which means...  
You don’t actually want to think about what that entails for you and Roxy.  
You can’t kill her, and you don’t think she could kill you, either.  
  
Finally it’s quiet. Roxy sets down her phone. She sits up.  
“Dirk?”  
You sigh.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I sit with you?” she asks.  
You help pull her over to your crypt. She lays down, wraps herself around you, pulls you down with her. Her head is on your chest and this isn’t very comfortable, being on slabs of stone, literally your deathbed. But you wrap an arm around her waist anyhow, card your fingers through her soft, mussed hair.  
When she speaks, it’s a whisper.  
“We have to kill each other, Dirk.”  
You let out a breath. “I know,” you say, quietly, perhaps too quietly, but she can still hear, because your words vibrate through your chest where she lays her weary, pained head.  
“Or kill ourselves...”  
It’s quiet.  
“Maybe that would be easier.”  
She’s right. It would be easier to kill yourself than to kill her, even if it is for her good.  
“I can’t kill you, Dirk.”  
And she’s looking up at you with tears in her eyes. You kiss her forehead, tuck a strand of strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear.  
“Everything is going to be okay.”  
She hiccups, and sobs, and sniffles. Her face is buried in your chest.  
“I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose you, or Jane, or Jake... I don’t want to lose you like I lost...”  
And now she’s rolled over, facing away from you, wrapping her arms around herself, shaking and sobbing. “Everything...would be easier...if...they...”  
“I know.”  
You find yourself wrapping your own arms around your chest.  
“I miss her.”  
“I miss her too. And Bro.”  
  
You allow yourself to shed a few tears.  
Roxy won’t tell.  
And the two of you fall asleep that way,  
curled up into yourselves, beside one another on a dark magenta quest crypt.  
As she sleeps her limbs reach out for you, like roots of a tree reach and search for water.  
And when she finds you, wraps herself around you, clinging to you for dear life,  
she doesn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> idk  
> i wanted to write this after the update  
> blah


End file.
